1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a modular connector including a plurality of modules connected to a housing, especially to a modular connector having reinforced means for simultaneously fixing at least two adjacent modules in position.
2. The Prior Art
Future bus connectors have been used in electrical connection between a backplane and several daughter boards. Normally, a modular plug connector is connected to the backplane and a complementary modular receptacle connector is connected to the daughter board. A plurality of receptacle pins are retained in the modular receptacle connector for receiving pins extending from the modular plug connector thereby electrically connecting the daughter board to the backplane. U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,236 has disclosed a modular receptacle connector having a plurality of modules fixed to a housing and each module has right angle receptacle pins insert molded therein. The modules fixed at two ends of the connector are apt to be impacted by hands or tools during assembly of the modular connector to the module plug connector thereby affecting the positioning thereof and further affecting the electrical contacting between the receptacle connector and the plug connector.
It is requisite to provide an improved modular connector having reinforced means for better fixing the modules at two ends of the connector so that even when the modular connector is impacted by hands or other objects, the related modules still remains in position.